


A Long Way

by Dreaming_BeyCause



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: M, Rating: NC17, Slash, Yaoi, pairing: ash ketchum/mewtwo, pairing: ash/mewtwo, pairing: mewtwo/ash, pairing: mewtwo/ash ketchum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_BeyCause/pseuds/Dreaming_BeyCause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running away from his life when things get too much to handle, Ash finds himself surrounded by new friends. It's only later that he realizes that you simply cannot run from your own heart, no matter how far you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely centered around the movie "Ostwind II", a german film about the young girl Mika and her deep connection to the black stallion Ostwind, or Eastwind in English. The characters portrayed here were inspired by those in that movie, although their background doesn't matter much in the course of this story. 
> 
> I don't want to give too many information beforehand, for I feel like the story tells enough of what is necessary to know, the rest was always meant to be up to imagination, but I will say this. The first chapter begins months after Ash has left Pallet Town. His mother and friends, including Mewtwo, have followed him, since he hasn't told anyone why exactly he ran away. Milan has become something of a very close friend to Ash, one of the characters he's met in that alternate universe along with Eastwind. 
> 
> Ash's aura abilities are recognized in this story, but not really much of a topic. 
> 
> Now, I hope that some of you will appreciate this story and will take the time to comment. =)

Chapter 1

 

 

Milan leaned forward and a moment later Ash could feel his lips on his – but he didn’t _feel_ anything. His heart sank with sadness, and he knew instantly that his companion could feel it too.

 

“I’m sorry”, Milan whispered and retreated, but Ash just shook his head.

 

“No, don’t be. It’s not you, I just…” He didn’t know how to go on. A part of him was desperate, because this was exactly what he’d hoped would happen, but still…

 

Milan was silent for a while, and so was Ash. It was awkward, and the black-haired man was having some problems keeping his thoughts and emotions in check. He’d hoped so bad that this moment would mean something to him; that he could _finally_ let Mewtwo go, but it just didn’t seem to be that easy.

 

“Is there someone else?” Milan’s voice was quiet, and Ash inwardly groaned. God, he hated causing his friend pain like this.

 

He couldn’t lie to him either, though.

 

“No, not… really. I mean, I’m not… seeing anyone. I just…”

  
“So there is someone else”, Milan remarked, but when Ash looked at him there was a smile on his face. “I should have known. It’s quite obvious now. Does she know?”

 

“Not… she… I mean…”

 

“Ah, so I wasn’t _that_ wrong.”

 

Ash glared at him, but couldn’t keep his smile in check. It felt kind of wonderful to be back at teasing, even if it was still a bit forced.

 

“Who is he?”

 

“Doesn’t matter”, Ash mumbled, his heart once again heavy. “Really, it just… doesn’t matter. I just… need to get over that, and I thought I _was_ over it, but…”

 

“I may be biased, but I don’t get why you have to get over it. You’re a wonderful man, Ash. I don’t know who we’re talking about, but I’m sure anyone could love you. I’m not sure…”

 

“It’s not that, though I really don’t think that he… thinks of me that way. It’s just not meant to be, okay?”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Milan frowned. “If you love him, and there’s a chance that he…”

 

“He doesn’t, and he wouldn’t”, Ash burst out, the sadness in his heart almost too much to bear. “It’s not that easy. It doesn’t matter what I feel, or even what he feels. We’re… just not meant to be.”

 

The silence was back, longer this time, but slightly less awkward. If Ash hadn’t been so absorbed in his desperation he would have noticed the way Milan was studying him, the wheels in his head turning like crazy.

 

Until he finally figured it out.

 

“Mewtwo”, he eventually said, though it wasn’t a question, whereas the small flinch Ash gave at the name definitely was an answer. Milan watched as brown eyes lowered to the ground, an aura of shame and sadness surrounding his friend now that didn’t sit well with him at all.

 

The sadness he could understand, for once he got over his initial shock Milan could see very well why Ash was feeling so hopeless and depressed. The shame, though, he didn’t get at all.

 

“Why are you beating yourself up like this?” he asked quietly.

 

“Not you too”, Ash mumbled. “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

“Ash…” Milan couldn’t help it, but despite his own sadness of knowing that his feelings were not returned, he just needed to help Ash. “Ash, there’s nothing wrong with this.”

 

The glare shot his way made him flinch.

 

“It’s unusual, fine, but Ash, that doesn’t make it wrong.”

 

“In my book it does.”

 

“Then you need to get another goddamn book. You love him, Ash. Love is not restricted to gender, age or ethnicity, and it isn’t restricted to race.”

 

“Milan, I know you mean well, but…”

 

“Not but. I may not know how Mewtwo feels about you, but he’s your friend. Even if he didn’t return your feelings, he wouldn’t judge you for them, and you shouldn’t either. You cannot choose who you fall in love with, and we both know that I should know about that.”

 

Ash looked at him sadly, and eventually shrugged a shoulder. “That doesn’t change anything, though, does it? I’ve been trying to get over him for months now, and despite what you think, we both know that I should. I really hoped kissing you would make me forget him, and I’m honestly sorry that I’m not ready yet.”

 

Milan nodded. “I get that.”

 

 

 

Milan looked at Mr. Kaan. “How can they both be so stupid?”

 

Mr. Kaan laughed. “I’ve been wondering that for months.”

 

“But seriously”, Milan added after a few moments of shared humor. “We need to do something.”

 

“There’s nothing we can do, and nothing we will do.” Mr. Kaan looked at him sternly. “They need to find their way to each other on their own, or they don’t find it at all.”

 

“And if they don’t?” Milan frowned. “They’re both unhappy. I’ve never noticed before, but this is eating Ash alive.”

 

“I think that Ash is stronger than you think. They’ll be fine, no matter what.”

 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Milan slowly shook his head. “I hate to see how much Ash beats himself up about this.”

 

“So you don’t think it’s wrong?”

 

“No. Do you?”

 

Mr. Kaan smiled at him. “Of course I don’t, but I can also understand their fears.”

 

“Their fears?” Milan glanced at him. “So Mewtwo fears the same?”

 

“Of course”, Mr. Kaan nodded. “Because of his aura, Mewtwo’s psychic powers are useless when it comes to Ash, so he doesn’t know that his feelings aren’t quite as hopeless as he thinks.”

 

“They really are idiots.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that occured before this chapter are inspired by the movie "Ostwind II". There's a scene where Mika and Milan are riding away from hunters and, after not being on her guard for a moment, Mika is knocked off Eastwind's back.

All he could do was to stare at the sleeping man in front of him, and he’d been doing so for hours. It felt so good to have Ash close again, even if he was still worried like hell about him. Mewtwo didn’t want to take his eyes off his face and thankfully he was alone in the room and didn’t have to.

 

His hand moved on its own accord, and before he knew it his fingertips were gliding over Ash’s forehead, gently brushing some stray strands of his hair away. With a heavy heart he continued to caress the pale face in front of him, still worried about his well-being, but at the same time so goddamn happy at finally getting to do this.

 

“He’ll be fine”, he heard a voice behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin. He froze in place, knowing that it was too late, that he’d been seen… “The doctor said that he has a concussion and that he shouldn’t be alone, but only just in case. He didn’t seem too concerned.”

 

Milan walked into the room then and placed a package on the night stand. “He needs to eat and drink something when he wakes, and he really needs to take these. One of them are pain killers, and the others will help him sleep. Just call when he wakes up, I’ll bring something up for him to eat.”

 

Mewtwo could just stare at the human. His hand was long gone from Ash’s face, but he had to have seen him, especially…

 

“I did see, but I don’t care”, Milan shrugged and smiled at him. “Besides, your feelings for him couldn’t be any more obvious.”

 

He had never felt so dumbstruck and so stupid at the same time. Goddamn it, he should have been more careful. He should have…

 

“You need to realize one thing, though”, Milan continued. “He could have died. If the blow to his head had been any harder, he would have died. I get that you’re scared, but you could have lost him without ever having told him how you feel.”

 

The words hit Mewtwo hard, and he didn’t even notice as Milan left the room again. He’d thought… But no, apparently he’d been wrong, and Ash and Milan weren’t even… well.

 

His gaze found the sleeping man again, and he swallowed. Milan made it sound so easy, but it simply wasn’t easy. Not at all.

 

He was right, though. This could have gone differently, he could have lost Ash, and maybe, just maybe, he should tell Ash. Maybe he should just say that he was in love with him, that he cared,

 

 

 

Ash slowly blinked his eyes open, and for a moment all he knew was the white ceiling above him. So he was inside. Slowly everything else came crushing in on him, the run for his life, Eastwind, and then a blinding pain and blackness.

 

He swallowed, and eventually started to notice more about his surroundings. He was in a bed, and to his surprise he wasn’t exactly alone. There was a warm hand lying on top of his, and a weight beside him, though it wasn’t someone lying beside him.

 

Finally he managed to turn his head, and his heart actually jumped in his chest at the sight. Mewtwo was seated beside his bed, but he’d fallen asleep with his arms on the bed beside Ash, his head pillowed on them.

 

For a while he just stared at the hand covering his, until he heard a quiet noise from the door.

 

“You’re awake”, Milan whispered and smiled at him. “Hungry at all?”

 

Ash shook his head. “Water would be great, though.”

 

“I’ll get you some soup, then. You need to eat something small, you can’t take your meds on an empty stomach.”

 

With that he disappeared, just to return a few minutes later with some soup and a glass of water. Ash slowly ate the soup, still not hungry, but wanting to take those pain killers more than anything, his head was killing him.

 

Once he was done and had taken the meds, miraculously without causing Mewtwo to stir at all, Ash lay down again and, after a moment of hesitation that Milan acted like he hadn’t noticed, he entwined their fingers and finally closed his eyes again.

 

“For heaven’s sakes, just _tell_ him, you moron”, Milan mumbled and, despite himself, Ash chuckled quietly.

 

“Get out.”

 

 

 

When Mewtwo awoke it was early morning. He looked around and frowned at the glass and bowl on the nightstand. His gaze then wandered to Ash, who wasn’t just looking much better, but had also shifted during the night.

 

It was then that he noticed the slight change, and for all of five minutes he couldn’t help but stare at their entwined fingers.

 

The sight was odd, Ash’s five slender and yet strong fingers between his three much sturdier ones, but not even that oddness could take away the happiness that surged within him. It felt wonderful, even more so when he realized that it had to have been Ash to entwine their fingers like this, for Mewtwo hadn’t moved that night at all.

 

His heart was hammering in his chest, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that it didn’t mean much. God, this was…

 

“Good morning”, a quiet voice startled him out of his heavy thinking. Mewtwo’s gaze immediately found brown orbs, and he nearly broke down in relief at seeing Ash’s eyes again.

 

“Hey”, he somehow got out and, without realizing it, tightened his hold on the man’s hand. Ash smiled at him, though it was still a little forced. “How do you feel?”

 

“My head hurts like hell, but I’ll manage.” He glanced around the room and sighed. “Do you mind telling Milan that I’d like some more of that soup?”

 

“Soup?”

 

“Yeah, I ate some last night.” Ash smiled. “I wasn’t awake for long, and Milan brought me some. He said there was more.”

 

“Okay, I’ll go tell him.” Mewtwo stood up and ignored the small pain in his heart at the loss of contact.

 

“Hey, Mewtwo”, Ash called after him and, when he turned around, Mewtwo simply couldn’t help but return his smile. “Thank you. And thank you for staying here.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

 

Once Milan had left with the bowls and Ash had swallowed his pills, Mewtwo finally resumed his place on the chair beside Ash’s bed.

 

The young man frowned. “You don’t have to stay, I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not supposed to be alone, and I don’t mind.” Mewtwo shrugged before smirking at the man in bed. “Besides, it’s nice to once be the more active one.”

 

“Shut up”, Ash grumbled, but the huge grin on his face betrayed his humor. “How’s Eastwind?”

 

“Just fine, Mr. Kaan is taking care of him.” Mewtwo watched the man for another moment before quietly asking: “Ash, what happened?”

 

Brown eyes closed and, after taking a deep breath: “I’m not sure. I remember that Milan and I were running away from the hunters, but after we were separated, I don’t remember much. I think there was a shot that scared Eastwind. That’s the last thing I remember.”

 

“From your injuries we’re pretty sure you were knocked off his back by a branch”, Mewtwo filled in the last missing pieces, at least those he was pretty sure of. “You’ll be fine, though.”

 

“I don’t feel fine”, Ash mumbled and shivered, which didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Are you okay, Ash?” Mewtwo quickly stood up and stepped closer.

 

“I’m cold, and my head hurts…”

 

“Shh”, he made and pulled the sheets up a bit, wanting to make Ash as warm as comfortable until he was finally back asleep. It would be barely a minute until then, he knew from his slightly lulled speech and his open admission of pain.

 

But even if he knew, it didn’t exactly prepare him for what happened next.

 

Before he really knew what was happening Ash had grasped his hand once again, not with one, but actually both of his hands. Mewtwo could only blink. His skin felt cold, but what was so astonishing was how desperately he was clinging to him, like he was his lifeline.

 

Eventually Ash fell asleep still clinging to Mewtwo’s hand, and the clone Pokémon didn’t really have a choice but to sit on the bed beside the sleeping form if he didn’t want to break the contact. And he didn’t want to, first because he really kind of loved this, even if it was only temporary, and secondly because Ash definitely wasn’t about to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash smiled sadly, and with a resolve he didn’t know he had he leaned forward, gently placing his lips on Mewtwo’s. His eyes closed and he allowed himself a moment of simply enjoying the sensation of their softness against his skin.

 

Just when he was about to pull back and face the consequences of his actions, Ash heard a sound somewhere between a sob and a moan, and then Mewtwo was kissing him back.

 

The shock made him open his eyes, and the sight in front of him nearly broke his heart. There were tears in Mewtwo’s eyes, but they weren’t sad tears. Ash could see so plainly now the incredulity and the joy in them, all just because he’d kissed him. Just because he’d finally found the courage.

 

“God, you…”, he started, but never got to finish. His throat was tight with unshed tears, the emotional strain of the last months crushing down on him at once. Ash couldn’t believe it, and he saw that Mewtwo couldn’t either.

 

He lifted his hand then to gently hold Mewtwo’s cheek, thumb ghosting over his skin. Ash gasped at the rush of emotions surging through him when Mewtwo turned his head into his touch without hesitation, their eyes never looking away from each other.

 

 

 

Milan stopped abruptly, just before walking through the doorway. Immediately he tried to not make a single sound, not wanting to disturb the scene in front of him in the least.

 

Not matter that his own heart constricted somewhat painfully, he was immensely happy to see what he was seeing. Ash and Mewtwo were sitting on the bed, heads turned towards each other and gazing into each other’s eyes like there was nothing else in this world.

 

Ash had a hand placed against Mewtwo’s cheek, and it was outright beautiful to see the way they were just staring at each other, disbelieving and loving and incredulously all at the same time.

 

With a smile Milan slowly stepped back, but not before he noticed from the corner of his eyes that Ash had finally made up the courage to lean forward. He quickly contemplated watching them a little longer, but decided against it. They deserved this moment, much more so than anyone else he knew.

 

 

 

Ash couldn’t take his eyes off Mewtwo’s. There was so much raw happiness and joy in them, the same that he felt, and it was simply amazing. He didn’t understand how it was that they were there, in that moment, somehow having everything they’ve ever wanted and not believing it in the slightest.

 

His thumb was still gently stroking over Mewtwo’s cheek, but after a moment he shifted his grip and placed his hand against his neck. The movement wasn’t lost on the clone Pokémon, nor the meaning. His eyes darkened, and Ash felt a wave of desire hit him that made his throat go dry. He leaned forward again then, and for the second time he placed his lips on Mewtwo’s, only this time he knew what to expect.

 

Or he didn’t, because when their lips met and Mewtwo leaned against him, a quiet moan in his throat, Ash felt his head go numb. It was like the world shrank to just _them_ , the gentle touch of lips, slow, hesitant touches and shared breath.

 

He let his hand wander from Mewtwo’s neck to his shoulder, and despite how hesitant his touch was, not sure he was _really_ allowed to do this, Ash didn’t miss the way Mewtwo shuddered beneath his touch. For a moment he grew nervous and wanted to pull back, but before he could do so Mewtwo shifted a bit and hesitantly pulled him closer.

 

The kiss changed then and Ash could only groan at the sheer hunger he could sense, in the way Mewtwo held him, in the way he pressed against him. For a second his desire threatened to overwhelm him, but he managed to suppress it, still too insecure to really dare do much more.

 

When they finally broke apart, Mewtwo immediately lowered his head and turned his face into the crook of his neck, quick breath hot against Ash’s skin. There was so much urgency in the way Mewtwo held him, still slightly trembling, that made him think that maybe he wasn’t the only one holding back.

 

“God, Ash.” Mewtwo’s words were barely more than a scratch, a harsh contrast to his usual calm and controlled voice, and it sent a shiver through him at the thought that it was solely because of _him_. “God…”

 

With that Mewtwo lifted his head again, and Ash was right there to meet him. He greedily captured the other’s lips again and for a moment he simply relished in the sensations, but then he noticed the slightly salty taste. With a start he realized that Mewtwo was actually crying, and when he pulled back to look at him the sight was enough to make him swallow the lump in his throat.

 

“Hey”, he whispered and lifted his hands to gently wipe away the tears with both thumbs. He didn’t need to ask what was wrong, his own emotions were wrecking amok and because of his aura it was nearly impossible not to be receptive to Mewtwo’s strong emotions.

 

Mewtwo shook his head, but couldn’t speak. Ash smiled softly and without thought brought their foreheads together, hands still framing the beloved face in front of him. He just waited, also needing the quiet moment himself to somewhat regain his composure.

 

“I just…” Mewtwo mumbled and shrugged helplessly. “I just never thought…”

 

“Neither did I”, Ash whispered back and leaned in for a short kiss. “Neither did I.”

 

Mewtwo’s chuckle was breathless, and his eyes were shining with emotions so raw and honest that it took Ash’s breath away, too. It was so unreal to be there, to share a moment this intimate, but the skin underneath his fingers was _real_ , the wetness of Mewtwo’s tears, the salty taste still on his tongue from their last kiss.

 

Ash opened his mouth to say something else, but his grandmother then call for dinner and he swallowed whatever it was he’d had on his tongue.

 

“Are you coming?” Mewtwo asked quietly, almost shyly, and Ash couldn’t help but smile at the adorableness.

 

“Yeah, but I’ll take a moment”, he whispered and, much to the clone`s astonishment, leaned in a gain and placed a long, loving kiss on his cheek. “Go ahead, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

 

He watched Mewtwo leave the room, and for a moment all he wanted was to lie down again and just grin, a happiness swelling in his chest that almost demanded to be screamed out loud. Ash held himself back, though, and instead took a quick shower before rushing down to eat dinner.

 

The little smile on his face, though, he simply couldn’t get rid of.

 

 

 

Mewtwo lifted his head at a sound from the stairs and felt his heart leap at the sight. Ash had obviously used the last five minutes for a quick shower, his hair was wet and clung to his forehead, but he looked much better than before.

 

 _Before_.

 

God, the butterflies in his stomach did the weirdest things just at the sight of Ash, and the beautiful smile on his face nearly was the end of him.

 

“Ash, my boy. How are you feeling?” Mr. Kaan said and caused everyone else to notice his entrance.

 

“Remember the training we did for me to learn how to fall off a horse’s back?” Ash asked back, causing the older man to laugh.

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

Mewtwo sat silently in the grass, just watching the moon and missing Ash. God, he’d only been with him that one night, and already it was pretty hard to even be without him, even more to fall asleep without him.

 

“Hey”, he heard behind and whirled around him, stunned for once to have been found and second to look right at the object of his musings.

 

“How’d you find me?” he asked incredulously, causing Ash to merely shrug.

 

“You can manipulate the air all you want, but you can’t erase your life force.” Ash sat down beside him and with a soft smile turned his head to look up at the moon like he’d done before, making Mewtwo swallow involuntarily.

 

God, he was beautiful. He knew it was cheesy, but it was true. Ash had something about him that was so wild and free, almost the same as Eastwind.

 

 

 

Mewtwo hesitated a moment before leaning in and stealing a kiss, like he’d wanted to do ever since he’d walked out of Ash’s room hours ago. He was nervous and still so damn unsure if he was actually allowed to _do_ this, but his desire got the best of him.

 

He wanted to pull back after a moment, but to his surprise Ash followed his lips and continued their kiss, and Mewtwo didn’t have the slightest objection. It shouldn’t feel this good, after all he was a Pokémon and Ash a human, but it simply did. Ash’s lips were soft, and the way he smelled made Mewtwo weak in his knees.

 

They just kissed for a while, both of them still getting used to being able to do this, and once again Ash was gently stroking along his cheek with his thumb. Mewtwo shivered slightly, the softness of the gesture making his heart miss a beat. God, it was so surreal to have Ash this close, to feel him the way he’d always wanted to.

 

And Ash was wonderful. Mewtwo felt more than he could comprehend, the warmth of his body, the hardness of his muscles and, as a harsh contrast, the gentleness of his touches, of his lips. It sent shivers all over his body to have him close like this, especially when Ash slinked an arm around him and somehow managed to move even closer.

 

When they finally broke apart neither of them spoke. Ash placed his head on his shoulder and Mewtwo simply held him. He may not have been able to read the man’s mind, but he felt that he was close to sleep, and he waited patiently until Ash had drifted off.

 

He stayed like this, not even planning on falling asleep at all that night, but the warmth of the man in his arms and the calmness around him eventually lulled him to sleep, too.

 

 

 

“Ash, are you up?”

 

The clear voice of his grandmother rang through the clear morning air and Ash blinked his eyes open. “Shit”, he mumbled and wanted to jump up, but a strong arm around his waist stopped him.

It was only then that he noticed that he was lying on the grass, with Mewtwo curled up against him, or maybe him curled up against Mewtwo, Ash wasn’t so sure. He smiled at the scene, especially when he noticed how relaxed and well-rested he was.

 

He was sorry when he noticed that Mewtwo stir beside him, but he really didn’t want to justify the fact that he’d escaped from his room through the window.

 

“Sorry, but I gotta go”, he said and quickly leaned in to kiss Mewtwo on his cheek. He didn’t miss the stunned look on his face, but didn’t have time left to enjoy his reaction.

 

Ash quickly ran to the side of the house and, acutely aware of Mewtwo’s eyes following his every movement, climbed up the climbing aid of his grandmother’s goddamn ivy. He slipped on the roof in front of his window, but managed to get inside and into his bed just in time before his grandmother knocked on his door.

 

 

 

“You know I could have teleported you up there, right?”

 

Ash smirked. “But then you wouldn’t have gotten to enjoy the view, would you?”

 

Mewtwo blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

“You have to know that what you’re doing is wrong”, Arceus said quietly, causing Ash to stop behind a tree, just before they would have seen him.

 

He just knew that they were talking about them. There was little else that was outright wrong that Mewtwo was doing, other than, well, doing him.

 

“I…”

 

“He is human, Mewtwo”, Arceus added, “although an exceptional one, I admit. I don’t know what has gotten into you, but you have to know that whatever it is that connects you has to end.”

 

“Yeah, I… yes. Yes, I know.”

 

The words were like a slap to his face. Ash couldn’t believe it, even if, deep down, he’d always known that they would never actually _be_.

 

It hurt like hell, though, and he just couldn’t stand it anymore. He turned away and ran, just ran, ran away from his feelings, from the hurt, and especially from Mewtwo.

 

If they really had to stop this, Ash knew he wouldn’t be able to stay. He just couldn’t be around him and remember what little they’d actually had, and know it would never be like that again.

 

 

 

Mewtwo fought with himself, but it was impossible. He knew that Arceus was right, that what Ash and he did was wrong, but for them it wasn’t.

 

“It doesn’t feel wrong, though”, he mumbled quietly, causing the God Pokémon to look at him for a long moment.

 

“I didn’t quite believe it, but I see plainly now that your love for him is deep”, Arceus replied. “And yet, you hesitate. Deep down you know that you are not meant to be, that you’re too different.”

 

“What does that matter when we’re both happy?” Mewtwo asked. “What do the differences matter when there are so many similarities?”

 

“It is not my place to judge, only to advice. I can see how easy it would be to love Ash, his aura is one of the purest and most beautiful I have ever known. What I do ask of you, though, is to be very sure that it is really what you want.”

 

Mewtwo looked up at the sky, and after a moment he said: “I know that he’s all I ever wanted. I just… I’m not sure I’m good enough.”

  
“You love him with all your heart”, Arceus smiled. “And it seems he’s not too averse to the idea of being with you. Logic tells me that the facts are clear, the question is what are you going to do.”

 

“I’m not…”, Mewtwo started, but stopped. He blushed furiously. “Just because…”

 

“He’s not stupid”, Arceus reminded him. “He has to have the same thoughts as you, and yet he seeks your company the way you do his.”

 

“So you think he… loves me?” The last words were barely a whisper, the mere thought making his heart beat faster.

 

“I think that might very well be the case, yes. But the fact remains that things are not that easy, and both of you need to be very sure of what you want, for you to not regret it.”

 

“I could never regret Ash.”

 

“Then you need to find out how he thinks, and then you need to do something.”

 

 

 

“He’s gone”, Milan gasped. “Eastwind too. They’re both gone.”

 

Mewtwo’s heart sank.

 

“What did you do?” Milan asked quietly, and somehow managed to keep the blame out of his voice. Mewtwo appreciated that, but he still knew that it was his fault. His alone.

 

“I didn’t think…”

 

“He went to look for you, and I haven’t seen him since. What happened?”

 

Mewtwo understood then. Ash had heard a part of his talk with Arceus, and apparently it hadn’t been a big part of it.

 

“Damn it”, he whispered and nearly smashed his fist into the wall. “God…”

 

Of course Ash had left, it was his way. If only he’d never agreed with Arceus that they were wrong in doing what they were doing, if only…

 

“It’s of no use to blame yourself, Mewtwo”, Milan interrupted his thought. “We’ll tell Mr. Kaan and Ash’s grandmother, but I doubt they’ll be able to find him. If I know anything about the way he rides, he could be miles from here by now.”

 

 

 

Ash urged Eastwind to go further, the icy wind nearly harsh enough on his face to hurt, and then he just smiled. The ocean lay beautifully before him, wild, ruthless and free. His heart ached still, once again a little more when he thought that this was a sight that Mewtwo would enjoy as well, but he pushed it away.

 

Eastwind started running by himself, with Ash just moving along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ash, wait…” Mewtwo gasped and reached for the man’s hand, barely catching him before he was too far away. “Please, Ash. Listen to me.”

 

“What’s there to listen to?”

 

“Ash, please”, he nearly whined, not at all knowing just how in the world he would be able to right this. “You misunderstood.”

 

Ash shook his head. “There’s little I could misunderstand.”

 

“Ash, please. You have to know that things are not… easy”, Mewtwo tried to explain. “I… I just don’t think that we were… meant to be. We’re so different, I just…”

 

“I know that!” Ash burst out and turned around, a stunning fire in his eyes that immediately fascinated Mewtwo. It only lasted for a moment before diminishing, replaced instead by a look of sadness and helplessness. The man’s voice was barely a whisper now: “I _know_ that, but… but…”

 

And there was that moment he’d hoped for almost all his life. Mewtwo couldn’t fathom what was going on, but the look in Ash’s eyes couldn’t be misinterpreted, and with a hammering heart he stepped closer to him. He lifted his hands and gently grasped his head, bringing their faces close and totally startling Ash with his actions.

 

“But it doesn’t change the way I feel for you”, he completed Ash’s sentence, not at all missing the way his eyes widened in shock. “It doesn’t change the fact that I’ve loved you, with all my heart, for most of my life.”

 

The next minute was the longest, most excruciating minute of his whole life. Mewtwo tried to tell himself that Ash was merely shocked and that everything would be okay, but he just couldn’t make himself believe it.

 

Instead he inwardly shivered as they just looked at each other, brown eyes disbelieving and wide and gorgeous, and for a moment the thought crossed his mind of what he was risking here, everything that he could lose if Ash didn’t…

 

It was that moment that the shock turned to disbelief within one extra quick beat of his heart and Mewtwo nearly choked on his breath when tears welled up in Ash’s eyes. He quickly wiped them away once they fell on his cheek, but it was the look in brown depths that finally – finally, after so many years of unrequited love and longing – told him everything.

 

“God, I love you.” The words broke out of Mewtwo and then he leaned in to capture Ash’s lips, not wanting, not able to wait even a second longer. He swallowed the surprised gasp as he pulled Ash closer to him, arms winding around his body, around him, in an attempt to just have him as close as possible.

 

His heart nearly burst with emotions when Ash returned the hug, his body pressing against Mewtwo, his hands coming up to frame his head and pull him even more into the kiss. It was everything he’d hoped for, a moment of raw perfection that was only slightly dampened by the raging desire deep within his very being.

 

Mewtwo couldn’t think. All he knew was the high of finally having told Ash of his feelings, the joy of having him in his arms again, and a million other thoughts wrecking havoc in his mind. Whatever the reason, a part of him was glad for the lack of consideration, because otherwise he might not have made up the courage to open his mouth and let his tongue glide along Ash’s lips, asking for entrance.

 

They’d never done this before, and Ash’s surprised gasp against his lips was all the reminder of that fact that he needed. Instead of retreating, though, Mewtwo seized his chance and slowly let his tongue glide past soft lips.

 

The resulting groan vibrated in both their bodies. Their grip on each other grew firmer, both of them trying to pull the other impossibly closer as their tongues shyly touched for the first time. Mewtwo lost it then. Their closeness, the familiar smell and feeling of Ash’s body combined with the newness of his astonishing taste, it was all simply too much.

 

What little restraint he’d kept went right out the window. Mewtwo moaned again, his hands burying in black strands to keep Ash close, almost paranoid to lose what he’d only just gotten to know. He deepened their kiss, wanting, needing more of that taste that made his insides burn and his heart race with love and desire.

 

If he’d been a little more conscious of what was going on, Mewtwo would have noticed the slight hesitation in Ash’s movements, the half-hearted attempt of separating their lips. He gave up quickly, though, too much was he enjoying this moment as well, loving every single moment of their intense kiss.

 

They just kissed like this for what felt like forever, delving into the unknown of each other’s mouths, exploring new territory and getting to know every tiny little reaction they got from the other. Mewtwo quickly felt like it wasn’t enough anymore, though, and without really thinking about it he let his hands glide down Ash’s neck, over his shoulders and his chest.

 

He shivered at the warmth and hardness he felt, his wish to feel and explore reaching new heights, and before he knew it he started opening the buttons of the man’s shirt. Warm hands closed around his just after he’d managed to free the first button, and with a low whimper he had to let go of Ash’s lips when he leaned back and out of his reach.

 

“Wait”, Ash mumbled, his breath just as quick and erratic as Mewtwo’s. “Wait, wait.”

 

He wanted to say something, but couldn’t. All he wanted, even more than breathing to stay alive, was to feel Ash, to be as close to him as possible, to have him in a way he’d only ever dreamed about.

 

“Wait”, Ash repeated when he tried to kiss him again, though the look in his eyes told Mewtwo that he did want to kiss again, too. He was just about to protest when the young man spoke. “Are you really sure you want this?”

 

The question startled him, making him wonder how in this world he could have acted more sure, but Ash slightly shook his head and gently let his thumbs glide over his cheeks. “I know what you said, but I need you to be sure.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I…”

 

“I’m familiar with the mating rituals of Pokémon”, Ash quietly explained, and finally Mewtwo got it. He knew too, of course. For a moment the importance of what they were about to do crashed down on him, but merely looking into brown orbs calmed him. Yes, there was a lot of meaning connected to this, but Mewtwo knew he wanted this.

 

He knew it without the shadow of a doubt.

 

Mewtwo moved forward abruptly and captured Ash’s lips in another deep kiss. He felt him trying to push him back again for a moment before simply leaning against him, every resistance melting away. It was a feeling too beautiful to describe. He knew that Ash still needed to talk about this, but his kiss still had the power to make him forget all that, even if only for a moment.

 

“Mewtwo”, Ash mumbled once they broke apart, trying but failing to sound serious.

 

“Ash”, he gave back and smiled, despite himself. He knew, even if he didn’t think of Ash that way, that humans could easily have several partners before settling down, that physical love didn’t mean as much to them as it meant to a Pokémon.

 

For a Pokémon, sex or mating was filled with meaning. If it was not merely for reproduction in times of need, Pokémon always formed a bond on a spiritual level that humans almost never reached. It was a wonderful thing if things worked out, but a true problem if not.

 

“I know”, Ash said, tearing him from his musings. Mewtwo looked up and once again found himself lost in those gorgeous brown eyes. He felt his heart swell with love at the sight of the man he’d loved for so long, so deeply that it almost hurt. “I know what this means for you. We can wait, however long you want.” To Mewtwo’s surprise Ash leaned in then to kiss him, long and slow and deep. “I just don’t want you to regret this.”

 

“The only thing I could regret”, he gave back and knew, just as he spoke, that he’d made the right decision, “would be to have waited, when I’ve always been sure.”

 

Ash’s eyes grew impossibly soft, the look in them so heartwarming that Mewtwo was tempted to believe that he was dreaming.

 

“I love you”, Ash whispered then, and while Mewtwo tried to comprehend just what he’d just said the young man lifted his hands once more to frame his face. “I love you, and I won’t lie and say I don’t want this. I just need you to be sure that you’re willing to do this, here, and now.”

 

“I am”, Mewtwo somehow brought out, though he wondered just how he actually managed. “I’m sure. I just want you. Here, and now.”

 

For another moment Ash simply looked at him, just to nod slightly in acceptance of his words. He then stepped a little closer to him, and the look that appeared in his eyes made Mewtwo’s breath catch in his throat.

 

Ash’s eyes then wandered down to his lips, causing his skin to tingle with heat. His eyelids grew heavy and he wanted nothing more than to feel the man against him. Ash finally pulled him closer, but instead of kissing him when he was within reach he leaned back again, teasing him in a way Mewtwo had never known.

 

There was so much desire in that moment, and with his actions Ash somehow managed to heighten that feeling of longing even more. Mewtwo almost grew insane with want, a low grumble in his throat when Ash avoided him yet again.

 

The most beautiful smile appeared on Ash’s lips, almost making up for the torture of not being allowed to kiss him. Mewtwo couldn’t help but smile back, and in that moment the young man finally gave in to him.

 

His lips ghosted over Mewtwo’s, a mere shadow of the deep and demanding kisses from before. Ash smirked at him before doing it again, slowly driving Mewtwo insane.

 

“I love you.” The words stunned him again, enough to need a moment to react to the finally real kiss Ash involved him in, tongue eagerly moving past his lips. Mewtwo moaned deeply and pulled Ash closer again, a happy sigh on his lips at feeling him so utterly pressed against him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Mewtwo’s only answer was to tilt up Ash’s face to receive his kiss. It started out tender, almost chaste, just a fleeting brush of soft lips, but it went straight to his groin. A needy moan escaped his throat and Mewtwo teleported them both back to their campsite, enjoying the surprised yelp of his lover.

 

“Damn you”, Ash mumbled against his lips, but clung only tighter onto him. Mewtwo returned the hug just as desperately, for he once again couldn’t get close enough to Ash. He wanted to wrap himself around him, keep him safe from the world, from everything.

 

“Let me”, he rasped as he lowered his head to plant kisses along Ash’s jawline and down his neck. “Let me… Please, let me…”

 

An equally urgent kiss silenced his pleas. Then Ash pulled him impossibly closer, murmuring: “Lie down with me.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice, but was still surprised when he ended up on top, with Ash lying beneath him.

 

Gazing down at the man lying beneath him, Mewtwo felt his breath catch in his throat. If there had ever been any sight more beautiful, more breathtaking, he didn’t know what it was. Ash’s hair spread across the pillow, the pale linen contrasting with his golden skin and making him almost seem to glow in the soft moonlight from above.

 

His eyes were heavy lidded with passion, lips parted in an invitation Mewtwo was unable to resist. He leaned down to capture that tantalizing mouth in another kiss, fierce and filled with yearning. He drew back slowly, drawing out their separation and nipping gently at Ash’s full lower lip before releasing it.

 

The man squirmed and moaned, eyes closing in pleasure as Mewtwo nipped his way down the column of Ash’s throat, soothing each love-bite with a tender kiss and the lap of his tongue. Ash whispered encouragement, arching into his touch. With hands and lips, Mewtwo mapped his lover’s body, exploring Ash’s broad chest, following its taper as it narrowed to a trim waist and slender hips. He teased his navel, dipping his tongue inside, then followed the faint trail of hair downward where Ash’s arousal waited for him.

 

Reverently, his fingers caressed the velvety soft skin, gently at first, then adding pressure when Ash moaned his approval. Sliding down, Mewtwo closed his mouth over the tip and stroked firmly with his tongue. Ash arched off the bed, one hand making an abortive gesture toward him before curling into the sheet as it that grip were the only thing anchoring him to earth.

 

“Is this all right?” Mewtwo asked quietly, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

 

“ _Oh god_ …” After a moment, Ash raised his head enough to meet Mewtwo’s gaze, his eyes dark with need. “I’m sure you can tell, beloved, that this is _more_ than all right.”

 

The endearment made Mewtwo’s heart stutter and leap into his throat. He stroked Ash again, watching the way the man’s eyes closed in pleasure. “You’ll let me?”

 

“Of course”, Ash replied, though he didn’t bother opening his eyes. A smile curled the corners of his mouth. “I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

 

“Even-“ Mewtwo didn’t know what possessed him, but he let his hand drift lower on his lover’s body. “-this?”

 

“Ah!” The surprise and what sounded like delight in that single exclamation made Mewtwo smile. “Oh, _yes_.”

 

God, how he loved this man. The desire that he felt was only rivaled by the love swelling in his chest as he bent forward and set to the task at hand.

 

Mewtwo had never thought that doing this could feel so damn good. Not only did he find that he simply loved the taste of Ash and the sensation of him in his mouth. More than anything did he enjoy the sounds that the man made as he gave him pleasure, the way he squirmed beneath him, moaning so deliciously that it went straight to his groin.

 

When the man’s taste flooded his mouth Mewtwo was close to coming himself. His own member throbbed with need, but he controlled his near unbearable desire to make this as good for Ash as possible.

 

Still, when Ash mumbled his name in that deep dark voice Mewtwo nearly lost the last shred of his control. He slid up and settled against his body, trying to ignore the shudder that went through his body when his cock pressed against Ash’s hip.

 

Ash pulled him in for a kiss the moment he was within reach, tongue searching for his own taste and Mewtwo wondered if there had ever been anything more erotic than _that_.

 

For his own sake, he hoped not.

 

They clung onto each other as they kissed, and only when Ash moved his leg lazily against his swollen length did Mewtwo pull back to let out a long groan. He lowered his head into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent, trying to calm himself.

 

Ash had other plans, though. With considerable strength he shifted them both in a way that was almost too much for Mewtwo to take. He ended up between the man’s legs, the position making it more than clear what Ash wanted.

 

His hips gave an involuntary push, causing his hard cock to rub against Ash’s ass. The motion made them both groan, though Mewtwo’s was more strained for his desperate attempt to remain in control. Ash, on the other side, stretched languidly beneath him, the sounds in his throat much more languorous.

 

It was that moment that Ash chose to pull him closer with his legs, causing the tip of Mewtwo’s erection to rub just _there_. All it’d take would be a little pushing on his part, and…

 

“Ah, Ash”, he rasped, needing almost all of his willpower to not take what was offered so freely right in that moment. “Wait…”

 

“I don’t want to wait”, the man mumbled back and opened his eyes to look at him. His irises were nearly gone, blown over by lust and love and desire.

 

Mewtwo’s whole body shivered at the look.

 

It was all it took. He knew he should protest, should make sure that he didn’t hurt Ash, but the man seemed so sure and Mewtwo simply didn’t have the willpower to resist. He grasped his hips and rubbed against that spot once more, enjoying the long and lust-filled moan he received before finally giving a gentle push.

 

In contrast to what he’d expected, Ash didn’t seem to feel any pain. He simply threw his head back and moaned again, louder this time and more demanding. Mewtwo wasn’t much better, the heat around him feeling way better than he’d ever expected.

 

The sensations were so much, for a moment his body relied solely on instinct and his hips jerked forward, shoving deeper into Ash in a way he hadn’t intended. Mewtwo gasped and wanted to pull back again, but the man’s legs prevented him from moving back.

 

“Wrong way”, Ash mumbled, and it was only then that Mewtwo noticed the hands greedily gliding over his back. “Can you just, please, stop hesitating now?”

 

“But I… don’t want to… hurt you”, he pressed out through his clenched teeth, whole body taut with the effort of holding back.

 

“You’re not.” Ash’s hands grasped his head and pulled him down, until the skin of their lips was slightly touching. “I can take this.”

 

“But I…”

 

With a grumble deep within his chest Ash lunged upwards, mouth clashing onto Mewtwo’s just as he tightened the hold of his legs on his hips. He pulled him against him and, with that same movement, his complete length into his body.

 

The sensation was incredible and he couldn’t help but scream into Ash’s mouth, whole body jerking as he tried to regain his senses. Once again Ash had other plans, and even though he was on top, it was Mewtwo who moved along with the man’s body.

 

Lips and tongue ghosting along the skin of his neck, Mewtwo simply concentrated on rocking his hips against Ash while the man moaned encouragingly. He’d always known he wouldn’t last long, but his climax approached much faster than he’d thought possible, and for a moment he freaked, not wanting to leave Ash unsatisfied in the slightest.

 

There was little he could do, though, with Ash’s expert handling of his treacherous body. He tried to hold back anyway, but all that brought him was a sharp bite in his shoulder and an extra hard push of Ash’s hips against his own.

 

He noticed then the hardness rubbing against his belly, and the knowledge of Ash’s renewed arousal simply from this was all Mewtwo needed to finally let go. With a deep groan he got onto his elbows and looked down at Ash whose smug brown eyes were right there, waiting for him.

 

If not for the fact that they were both so damn close to heaven Mewtwo knew he would have smirked up at him. An extra deep push wiped that smug look off his face, and without really thinking about it Mewtwo grasped Ash’s arms and pulled his hands off his back.

 

Before Ash could react his hands were pinned above his head, his whole body stretched out underneath Mewtwo, and the mere sight was the final straw. His thrusts became erratic and even harder, causing Ash to grunt loudly.

 

Mewtwo could feel the strain in both their bodies, and to his surprise Ash was the first to snap, coming in long splashes right onto his own chest and stomach. He was right behind him, with a last deep thrust finally reaching the climax he’d waited for so long, pulsing strongly into his lover’s body and causing another deep moan from Ash’s throat.

 

They ended up in a heap, both of them panting desperately and without the strength to move even a single muscle. Mewtwo didn’t even realize that he was basically crushing Ash. He was too distracted by trying to breathe and enjoying the tingles running up and down his spine, as well as the occasional shiver running through him caused by the aftermath.

 

It took minutes for them to come back to reality, and when he did Mewtwo was drowned in sensations. The smell of sex was overwhelming, as was the taste still on his tongue. Ash’s body felt impossibly warm beneath and even around him, the fact of which sent a shiver through his body.

 

Unlike he’d always thought, the more time he got to spend with Ash like this, instead of reducing his hunger for the man, it only got worse. Even now, mere minutes after they’d taken each other to unreached heights, Mewtwo could still feel the desire pooling in his stomach, satisfied for now, but surely not for long.

 

The gentle hands gliding over his back and arms pushed back his physical longing, replacing it instead with a feeling of love and belonging. Mewtwo smiled and, finally, managed to move his body on his own accord again. He pulled out gently and lay down beside Ash, eyes opening to watch the man still lying on his back, chest rising and falling much calmer now.

 

“I didn’t crush you, did I?” he asked only half-joking and watched soft lips curl into a smile.

 

“It’s a little late to ask that now”, Ash snorted, but he really didn’t seem to care.

 

Mewtwo chuckled. “You liked it.”

 

“What exactly?” The man finally opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him. “I mean, I liked a lot about the last half an hour.”

 

The clone Pokémon blushed furiously at that, causing Ash to laugh quietly. He turned onto his side and scooted closer to him, one hand coming up to lay right over Mewtwo’s heart while he used the other to lean his head on. One long leg entwined with his, and Mewtwo silently wondered if Ash may not have been an Octillery in a former life.

 

They stayed like that for a while, Mewtwo looking up into those brown orbs with Ash’s hand over his heart, the gesture saying more than thousands of words could have. It was almost too beautiful to be true.

 

“I’d love to stay here, with you”, Ash whispered sometime, and Mewtwo knew exactly what he meant. The next word, though, still stunned him. “Forever.”

 

The implications were breathtaking, but just thinking about staying there forever reminded him of all the reason they would never be able to stay here. Reality would come back to them eventually, and with that…

 

“Maybe that’d be better”, he mumbled quietly, eyes fixed on the small mark he’d left on Ash’s neck. “Maybe here no one will judge you.”

 

With one finger hooked under his chin Ash gently lifted his head, but Mewtwo couldn’t take the sight in that moment, eyes closing instead of meeting his lover’s. God, he was a fool. He finally had everything he’d ever wanted, and yet it still wasn’t enough.

 

He didn’t know why it meant so much to him. Even if they would have to hide, they could be together every night, every moment they could have all on their own.

 

It didn’t matter if their friends approved. It didn’t matter if Ash’s mother approved. And most of all it didn’t matter if no one knew about them, if everyone kept thinking that Ash was still up for the taking.

 

It didn’t matter at all.

 

Except, it really did.

 

“Look at me, Mewtwo”, Ash whispered after a while. “Please.”

 

The last word made his resolve crumble like a wall of cards in the wind. His eyes opened and, gazing into brown orbs that held so many beautiful emotions, Mewtwo couldn’t help but blink away some tears.

 

“I don’t care if they judge me”, Ash mumbled, his voice sounding about as close to breaking as Mewtwo felt.

 

“Maybe not”, he somehow brought out, “but I do.”

 

“Mewtwo…” The man moved closer to him then, arm winding around him and pulling him against his body. Mewtwo tried to resist the urge to wrap himself around Ash, but he failed. Instead he concentrated on not starting to cry like he really wanted to, knowing he’d have time for that later, when he was alone.

 

“I really wanted this to be easier”, Ash said quietly, fingers lovingly gliding up and down his back.

 

“It just really isn’t easy at all”, Mewtwo gave back and sighed. “If only I were human.”

 

“Human or not, I love you.” Ash tightened his hold around him. “I don’t care if we’re both human or not. We are what we are, all I care about is that I am with you.”

 

“However you phrase it, you’re still in bed… with a Pokémon”, Mewtwo forced out, not at all missing the flinch going through Ash’s body, and all he wanted was to throw up. “And that’s…”

 

“I don’t care what that is”, came the forceful reply that stunned him for a second. In the next he was lying on his back, staring up into brown depths burning with fire. “And you’re no mere Pokémon. I told you before, you’re one of a kind. I fell in love with you just the way you are.”

 

Mewtwo could do absolutely nothing against the tears welling up in his eyes, nor could he stop them from falling. Deep down he’d always – _always_ – hated Giovanni for having created him. Ash was right, he was one of a kind, but that had never made him special, only lonely.

 

Until Ash had come along.

 

“I don’t want you to miss anything”, he rasped past the lump in his throat. God, he really, really hated this. Not that he wanted to push Ash away, in the contrary; all he wanted was to hold him close, preferably for the rest of his life. But… “In the end, everything is against us. I just don’t want you to regret being with me.”

 

“Everything against us”, Ash repeated his words and, to Mewtwo’s utter astonishment, leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “I like those odds.”

 

Either this human was much stupider than he’d ever thought, or Mewtwo was exactly as lucky as he’d hoped the first time they had ever kissed.

 

“What if your friends find out?” he asked anyway, even if it might lead to a change of heart. He simply needed to know. “What if they don’t approve?”

 

“I’m not sure they would approve, but I am sure they’d accept it.”

  
Whereas Mewtwo doubted that, all he asked was: “Are you sure?”

 

“And if not I’d still have you.” Ash shifted then, the complete length of his body gliding against his and Mewtwo was helpless to repress the moan that rose in his throat. “And in the end, that’s all that matters.”

 

“You’ll always have me”, Mewtwo promised breathlessly, meaning every single word. “I’d die for you.”

 

Ash gazed softly at him. “I know, and I’d do the same. What does it matter then what others think?”

 

“Not others”, Mewtwo shook his head. “Your mother, your friends. People you care about. I don’t want you to lose those you love just because of me.”

 

“If I do lose any of them because they cannot accept who I love, then they will not be much of a loss.” Ash leaned down and brought their foreheads together, eyes never leaving Mewtwo’s. “I’ve loved you for a long time, Mewtwo, and I know now that it was not in vain. I want you, more than anything else in this world. I’m willing to make the necessary sacrifices.”

 

“That’s my point, though”, Mewtwo mumbled. “You shouldn’t have to.”

 

Ash smiled gently. “You made a choice tonight, and so did I. I’m here , with you, by my free will. I’d give everything up for you by my free will, simply because of who you are.”

 

Mewtwo bit his lip and lifted his hands to frame Ash’s face, feeling so incredibly overwhelmed by the man’s words he really wanted to pinch himself and make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “I don’t know what you see in me”, he said quietly. “And I know I never will. I killed you, and yet you saved my life. Twice. Your heart is purer than mine can ever be, but I will try my best to make you happy.”

 

“And if you ever wonder again why I fell in love with you, remember what you just said.” Ash’s eyes were wet with tears now, too.

 

“What, the fact that I killed you?” Mewtwo quipped quietly, and he really loved the involuntary chuckle he got.

 

“The fact that you put me first.” Ash smiled down at him, the humor in his eyes interlaced with love.

 

Mewtwo understood what he meant, but deep down he knew he’d always have doubts. Ash was an amazing person, inside and out. He would not be the last willing to do everything for this man, but he was damn sure whoever else came along would be able to offer him much more than he would ever be able to.

 

Normalcy, for example.

 

“You think too much”, a dark voice right beside his ear startled him, though not as much as the hot wetness of Ash’s tongue against his sensitive skin. The man shifted slightly above him and Mewtwo gasped, the sensation of his body gliding against his own going straight to his groin. “I think I like this more.”

 

He wanted to reply something, but a gentle push of Ash’s hips made him feel his growing hardness against his hip and Mewtwo lost all capability to speak. Instead he turned his head and searched for that tantalizing mouth, involving Ash in a deep and sensual kiss.

 

The man moaned deeply into his mouth and Mewtwo once again wondered what on earth he’d done to deserve this. Ash was such an amazing being, and yet he wanted someone like him.

 

“You’re still way too distracted”, Ash mumbled as he broke their kiss to look down at him. “What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing”, Mewtwo replied and tightened his hold around that gorgeous body, fearing for a moment that Ash would roll off because of his lack of enthusiasm. “Nothing, I just… I still can’t believe we’re here.”

 

“You think I can?” The question surprised Mewtwo, even more so when he noticed the serene look in Ash’s eyes. “I thought you’d made your decision when I heard you talk to Arceus. I never thought we could ever be here, and you can’t imagine how happy I am that we are.”

 

“I think maybe I can.” Mewtwo smiled softly at the man, deciding right then to concentrate on the now. Ash was such a wonderful soul, and maybe he was right and didn’t deserve to spend the rest of his life with him. He’d just take what he could, trying to be the best he could for Ash as long as it lasted.

 

“I love you, Mewtwo”, Ash exclaimed just before he leaned in to kiss him again, and this time Mewtwo let himself fall into the sensations crumbling down on him.

 


End file.
